The present invention relates to a method for producing agglomerates, which are comprised of alkaline earth peroxide and for which the alkaline earth peroxide primary particles are subjected to a compressive agglomeration. Furthermore, the invention relates to the alkaline earth peroxide agglomerates obtainable by this method, and to the alkaline earth peroxide granulates obtainable therefrom.
Alkaline earth peroxides are understood to be essentially products such as magnesium peroxide, calcium peroxide and barium peroxide, as well as zinc peroxide, which is chemically related to the products listed. The production of these peroxides is known in the art. For example, German patent no. DE 29 18 137 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,776 (=DE 196 50 686) describe the production of peroxides by spray drying the respective, concentrated suspensions, which are obtained from the reaction of hydrogen peroxide with the corresponding oxides or hydroxides.
The techniques described above produce alkaline earth peroxides which correspond to a particle diameter of 1-10 μm and accordingly are finely divided. Because they are so finely divided, the alkaline earth peroxides tend to form dust, which is associated with serious disadvantages during the further processing of the alkaline earth peroxides in the various applications.